What to do with a sleepy Duncan
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: Duncan has been running himself restless lately, so Belloc decides to step in. Shameless fluff between Duncan and his dad. Rating because I'm paranoid and really like my account.
**Hi! First time doing a Firebreather fic! I fell in love with the movie awhile back and I recently saw it again(thank you, Internet). Also, I'm in a slight rut with my other stories and need to freshen things up! Basically with this, I just really wanted some father-son bonding time. That's really it. And I saw this awesome story(I feel horrible for forgetting the author's name!) and used their story as inspiration. I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO PLAGIARIZE! I swear on my favorite dog's grave I'm not! I have no clue if some of this is accurate or not(once again, first Firebreather fic), but I wanted it here so I made it!**

 **Disclaimer: If I am making stuff up here, then that probably means I don't own anything either.**

* * *

Duncan sighed as he leaned against the cavern walls of his father's prison. It actually wasn't that bad, having Belloc around. Sure, not the ideal kind of father, and his methods are far more different than average. But the king of the kaiju was turning out to be very helpful with Duncan's transformations and even things as mundane as giving advice. As it was, Duncan was currently keeping his father company at the lonesome cage. Right now though, he's starting to think it wasn't such a great idea on the account of his sleep deprivation.

He's been running ragged all week with exams, training, and putting up with the average idiot who thinks they want to take a swing at him. It wasn't that he meant to do this. More so, with all the stresses and annoyances, he forgot he needed sleep. Briefly closing his eyes, Duncan listened to his fathers rumbling breathing. Meanwhile, Belloc was observing his offspring's antics.

Duncan had been leaning more and more against the wall, and his yawns had been increasing with intensity the longer he stayed standing. Maybe it was just intuition, but the kaiju could that his child was very tired. Whenever he was about to finally fall asleep, he would straighten up and shake his head, making him very much resemble a young kaiju refusing to go to sleep. So, Belloc took it upon himself to make sure that his little one got the rest he needed.

Duncan gave a small yelp of surprise when he suddenly found himself in his father's paw. He heard the deep rumbling of Belloc's chuckled before being deposited between the huge beast's paws. He sent a small glare thru bloodshot eyes, but Belloc only seemed more amused at that.

"You need to rest, my son." Belloc said.

"Dad, seriously, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." Duncan tried to assure him.

Sadly, his defense became void when he let out another jaw cracking yawn. Belloc rolled his eyes and gently tried to herd Duncan towards his chest. The stubborn headed hybrid simply refused though, crankiness blocking out his common sense. Finally having enough of trying to coax the child and seeing the severity his sleep deprivation has caused, Belloc picked him up through his shirt by his teeth and curled his body away from viewing eyes before putting the teen down right next to his stomach.

"What gives?!" Duncan snarled at him.

"You're acting like a child refusing to sleep. Therefore, you'll be treated like one." the king said exasperatedly, forcefully pushing Duncan to sit where his heart is located.

Duncan snarled again and blew fire at his father. It didn't hurt the slightest and was weak due to his fatigue. Having an idea, Belloc gently doused his irate son soothingly in fire. It isn't uncommon for parents to do this to their offspring as a method of calming them. It seemed to work, if only a little bit, as the anger left his face. Curling his body tighter, though still very gentle, around the boy, Belloc took slow deep breaths as he stopped blowing fire, letting Duncan feel his heart beat.

"Why are you doing this." the boy asked drowsily, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Like I said before, you need rest and you were acting like a child. So, I simply did to you what any other would do for a cranky, disobedient child." Belloc told him, lowering his head to gently nuzzle him.

Duncan's breathing evened out, and his eyes closed as he curled deeper into his father. Belloc lowered his head and gave his son a quick grooming, earning a small whine of protest much to his amusement, before settling himself comfortably. He might as well follow his son's lead and catch some sleep. After all, there isn't much to do here.


End file.
